bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Gnomes
Rock Gnomes were once a forgotten race, long thought lost amongst the stout folk. Working through his mortal agent Brom, the god Fergus managed to restore a large group of Rock Gnomes on the continent of Ceilar several centuries ago. Because of this, Fergus was their primary deity until his death at the hands of the archangel Az. Since then their hero Brom, previously seen only as a sainted mortal and now recognized as an eidolon, and their own Saint Gliscoran, have taken Fergus' place. Rock Gnomes are slightly shorter than even the shortest of their dwarven cousins, usually slimmer, and more agile. They are also significantly more magical, counting sorcerers and the ocassional Cabalist among their number. Males tend to grow short, well-groomed beards or goatees, often without an accompanying moustache. Females do not grow facial hair of any kind, their sideburns not growing much beyond those of Halflings or humankind. They usually wear leather and earth tones, decorated with crystals and gems. More than anything else, Rock Gnomes love precious stones, and will go to great lengths to attain them. Rock Gnome society is a unique construct, best described as a theoplutocracy. Their's is a culture built on central worship of their eidolons and a strong capitalist ideal, considering commerce to be a divine exercise. Thus, they take the buying and selling of goods very seriously. Because of this, the Rock Gnomes have traveled far over the centuries since they're re-emergence. In addition to Brom and Gliscoran, this also leads to common veneration of Astilabor and Dumathoin, both of whom strongly appeal to their nature. As a race, Rock Gnomes average between 3' 3" and 3' 9" tall. Their hair tends to be lighter tones such as blonde or light red or brown. Their hair grays at middle age. Most stout folk consider Rock Gnomes to be both eccentric and a bit too impulsive, which isn't too far from the mark. They are excellent alchemists and craftsmen, especially in the art of gemcutting. They love making pretty things with crystals and gems and drinking sparkly potions to see what they do. Game Information In addition to the traits common to all gnomes, Rock Gnomes gain the following abilities: *Ability Score Increase. Your Dexerity score increases by 1. *Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence check related to magic items or alchemical objects, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. *Speak with Small Beasts: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Gnomes love animals and often keep burrowing animals like squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures as beloved pets. *Beast Pact: Gnomes often use beasts as messengers. You can cast the animal messenger spell on a creature with which you can communicate, using your Intelligence as the spell ability. After using this ability, you cannot use it again until you have completed a long rest. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write Searian and Khazid. Back to Races.